The Life of the Dovahkiin
by mysticmeg69
Summary: These are the stories of the life of the Dovahkiin, Wood Elf Tavhairi, which are told as she embarks on wonderful and dangerous adventures in our beloved, fantasy land of Skyrim. These adventures involve many characters, but a sub-theme of the fic is the pairing of Ulfric Stormcloak and our hero Dovahkiin. (Read A/N in first chapter!)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**  
Hello everyone! I know this is different from what I've written before... Entirely different. But I'm at a loss for what to write at the moment, and I was playing Skyrim (which is my favourite game) and thought hey... Skyrim fanfiction! So I read a few fics I found and decided to go ahead with it. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
I don't think this will contain any spoilers for the game if you haven't played it all the way through... Perhaps it will, beware. I'm not following the story line as such, I'm just going ahead with it from my own experiences of the game (I've basically completed it like 6 times). Anyway, enough of my babblings... Enjoy, beloved readers!  
_**N.B.** This is rated M as there's some tiny (no-where near lemon material) sexual content, probably some swearing, and there might be bloody battles and whatnot ahead in the fic._

* * *

Tavhairi pulled at her hood, dipping her head, further obscuring her face from view. She walked quickly across the dark, cobbled bridge which lead Windhelm, the brisk cold biting at her facial features – the only part of her body not covered by some form of clothing. The harsh wind circled her again, and she clutched at her hood with a tighter grip.

"Not far now, not far." She muttered under her breath as she approached the heavy gates.

"It is late, traveler. What do you seek in the mighty hold of Windhelm?" The Stormcloak guard asked, yawning.

"Ulfric is expecting me." Tavhairi replied, her tone as ice-cold as the wind that surrounded her. She couldn't understand how the Stormcloak guards in front of her, Nord or not, could withstand these freezing temperatures in simple armour in the height of winter.

The guard looked at her small, fragile form lamely.

"Forgive me for my tone, Guard." She spat. "Dragonborn or not, my time in my homeland of Valenwood has not equipped me for such cold temperatures, and I would appreciate it very deeply if you would open the gates and allow me to take shelter within your walls. I would also appreciate it if you did not oblige me to explain to your leader and High King to-be how you left a woman of my stature and heritage in the cold unnecessarily." Her eyes bore deep into the guards, and she saw the fear which accumulated after she mentioned the word which she never liked to use.

Dragonborn. She had cringed inwardly as she said it. She hated using her blood to her advantage. It was a rare occasion, but Tavhairi was not currently in the best of moods, and was this close to using her Thu'um to blast the guard to pieces.

"No, forgive me Dovahkiin, it is our proud duty to guard Windhelm and our Jarl, please, go on in." The guard said as he open the heavy gate. His voice held a tone of sincerity. She nodded her head as she passed the guard.

"Thank-you for your cordiality." Tavhairi muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She wasn't lying, Ulfric was expecting her. Just not at this time of night. She looked up at the stars and supposed it to be around three in the morning. She knew Ulfric often stayed up late, pouring over maps and strategies. Despite having already won the war and driving most Imperials from Skyrim, he still had a job to do. There were always plenty of "secret" Imperial camps to be abolished. Tavhairi quickened her pace as she approached the wondrous Palace Of The Kings. It looked truly colossal under the light of the moon and stars, with heavy layers of snow sitting on every flat surface on the beautiful building. A path had been cleared by the guards on the way up to the palace, but Tavhairi would have been knee-deep in the snow if she ventured elsewhere in the city. It was so cold in this area of Skyrim, so cold.

Even when Tavhairi had entered the palace and began her journey up the stairs to the Jarl's quarters, she dared not throw back her hood. She had done a lot for the Stormcloaks during the war and she knew that deep down, they appreciated it – but most of them could not overcome the fact she was a Wood Elf, despite her voluntary assistance in their archery training. Even without wanting to offend any soldiers, she didn't want to alert any gossips to her presence in the palace and spark rumours of an affair.

When she finally reached Ulfric's unlocked bedroom door, she tentatively entered and locked it behind her, before walking on hunters' feet to his wardrobe. She began to undress, peeling off her snow-sodden robes layer by layer. She hung them up in the wardrobe as she took the clothes off, and cast a heating charm over them before closing the doors. Now naked except for her treasured ruby necklace with a health enchantment Ulfric had given her and her many rings which carried a variety of enchantments she'd "acquired" during her lifetime, she released her long, fiery red hair from the pins which held it on top of her head and climbed in to bed beside her lover.

Ulfric murmured in his sleep, moving his body to allow her to lie as close as possible to him, and wrapping his arms around her. Tavhairi took a deep breath and finally allowed herself to relax, releasing her muscles. Ulfric was roasting to the touch and he heated her small body thoroughly as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

At first, Tavhairi didn't know what had woken her. The heavy curtains were closed to stop any light entering the room, and the door was locked, so no-one could have entered. Then she felt Ulfric's fingertips drift over her abdomen, heading south. His warm breath was on her neck as he nuzzled and nipped at the skin above her pulse point. She moaned, stretching her body, and wrapped her arms around Ulfric's neck as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"My sweet Vhairi, beautiful Vhairi," Ulfric murmured against her lips as his fingers dipped into her wet opening. "You're so ready for me." His voice was hoarse, rough, as lust and longing took over him and he removed his fingers to hover over her small body.

"Take me," Tavhairi whispered, and with those two words, Ulfric claimed her as his own.

Afterwards, when they had awoken from their pre-dawn frolic, they lay in Ulfric's master bed wrapped in each other's arms and caught up with the other's lives, seeing as it had been almost a month since they had last seen each other. Ulfric laughed as Tavhairi told him the story of how she became the Archmage of the College of Winterhold.

"You have friends in high places, my sweet." Ulfric said in his coarse, wondrous voice.

"I am the friend in high places, love." Tavhairi replied with a light laugh, before Ulfric kissed her forehead.

"You are so incredible. I am so honoured to be in bed with such a dazzling woman." Tavhairi looked at her lover incredulously. _He_ was honoured to be in bed with _her_? "And for a wood elf!" Tavhairi giggled as Ulfric laughed again. She was never hurt when he teased her for her race. She knew he valued her as much as any fellow Nord. After all, she was right beside him when the Stormcloaks won the war.

After a few more hours, Ulfric decided he needed breakfast. "A Nord has to eat, my lady!" He'd laughingly told her. When she rose from bed to peek out the curtains, she judged it to be at least two o'clock in the afternoon. She sighed as she saw the snow was still falling, and the sunlight barely made a dent in it. She closed the heavy curtain and walked over to where Ulfric was donning his robes.

She held her arms out and he lifted her easily, allowing her to drape them around his neck and nuzzle into his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist. Only Ulfric had ever held her like this.

"I have to go." She murmured, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Astrid needs me."

"You have to rest, my sweet. You are always so busy, off on adventures daily. You never slow down. Stay here today. Astrid can wait." Ulfric offered. He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Stay with me."

Tavhairi gasped as she realised what Ulfric had said. _"Stay with me."_ He'd never asked that of her before, and tears threatened to prick her eyes. She was so devastatingly in love with this man, and she couldn't bear to leave him. But she was a member of the Dark Brotherhood. She had a job to do.

Ulfric's face fell as he read her thoughts through her facial expression. "I'd love to," she whispered. "But you know I can't."

"Come back to me, at least. Come back to me. You belong here, Tavhairi, with me. You are a Stormcloak at heart. This is your home. Here… By my side." Ulfric said. His voice was hoarse and full of emotion. Tavhairi was alarmed, she'd never seen Ulfric lose his composure like this. She looked into his eyes, putting her hands on his face, before leaning in to touch her lips to his. She meant it to be a light kiss, but it quickly became full of heat and passion. She deepened the kiss further, moving her hands to grip his hair, his shoulder, tightening her legs around him. He groaned into her mouth. "I love you, Vhairi." He whispered against her lips. "I love you."

* * *

_Did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope so! Please leave reviews as I like to know what aspects you guys enjoy and what you don't. I'm hoping there will be many chapters to this fic!_  
_P.S. This fic won't surround Ulfric and Tavhairi unless you guys want it to. If this turns out the way I hope, it will be many of Tavhairi's stories integrated into one._

_Love!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**  
Chapter 2 is here already! (Hooray) I decided to get chapter two up quickly since it was swimming around in my head. I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

_I love you._

The phrase echoed around in her head, like the Greybeards chanting at her. Ulfric had said it, after almost a year of their affair. Tavhairi didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to reply. She knew resolutely that she loved him with her whole heart, but saying it now, in this moment, seemed like an entirely different matter and she simply could not get the words out. He held her close to him, her legs still wrapped around his waist, and it wasn't until that moment when she realised she was still naked, and the only thing he wore was an open robe.

_"I love you!"_ She screamed in her head. But the words didn't seem to come out of her mouth. Instead, she smacked her lips against his with such force that she knew her lips would bruise. He reacted to her, tightening his grip and walking backwards to lie on the bed, Tavhairi straddling his hips. She positioned herself atop him, holding his rock-hard member in her tiny hand, before looking into his eyes as she impaled herself on his length. Ulfric let out a roar before sitting up to cradle Tavhairi against him, thrusting up into her small body. They didn't speak any words, the only sounds that came from them were moans and growls of passion. It wasn't until Tavhairi reached her climax, where she pulled at his hair with such force it must have hurt him, and she screamed; "I love you, Ulfric Stormcloak!" Before unravelling and losing herself in her orgasm.

What felt like days, but what must have only been minutes later, Tavhairi opened her eyes and realised she must have blacked out. She lay on Ulfric's muscular chest, one his hands stroking her hair, the other wrapped around her waist. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake. She leaned up and kissed the underside of his stubbly chin, the soft, blonde hairs tickling her face.

"Oh, Ulfric." Tavhairi whispered. "I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything before. I have loved you since the day I stepped foot in your palace. I will always love you." She turned and sat atop him once more, but straddled further up his waist instead so she could reach his lips to kiss him. She stroked his hair back from his face and he kept his eyelids closed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I cannot tell you, Vhairi, what it means for you to say that. I am the happiest man alive." Ulfric replied, finally opening his eyes. His deep, blue eyes were filled with love and warmth which she knew was only for her. She was overwhelmed with the feeling which built up inside her. She knew she would do anything for this incredible, noble man.

"Ulfric, my love –" Tavhairi started, but Ulfric interrupted her.

"I know what you're going to say, my sweet. I know you must go. But at least now I know you will come home to me."

"I will come home to you, my darling. I will always come home to you." Tavhairi said, as she kissed him. She gazed at him with love and gratefulness, before finally getting up to get dressed. Ulfric watched her as she donned her Brotherhood armour. She turned around to look at him, a hand on her hip. "How do I look?" She asked with a smile.

"You look like the deadliest assassin I have ever seen." He laughed. He took the opportunity to appreciate her beauty. Her black and red armour fit her perfectly, accentuating the curves of her exquisite, elfin body. Her long, red hair flowed to her waist, full of curls and waves from their activities. He knew that even though she was so petite in stature, she'd give any experienced Nord warrior a run for their money. He'd experienced her in battle countless times: he'd even seen her destroy a fort of 200 Imperials pretty much single-handedly. She'd never been overwhelmed once; loved the thrill of battle. She was incredible with a sword, but Talos help those she targeted with her bow. He'd never seen such a fantastic archer in his life, and he had more than his fair share of time in battle. He looked at the keeper of his heart in awe as he realised just how talented and brave she was. "Tavhairi, come here."

She walked to where he perched on the end of the bed sheepishly. She didn't know why she suddenly felt shy with her armour on. Maybe because it was Brotherhood armour, and anyone who saw it knew exactly what it stood for. She seemed to expect him to be repelled by her trade. Assassination was different in war – it had to be done. With her line of work, she was paid to murder people for a range of reasons, and sometimes for no reason at all other than the Bard was terrible at playing the lute. But he accepted her, and wrapped his arms around her as if she was precious.

"Be careful, love. I know these people are your family… But they're also trained assassins. Just… Be safe." He murmured into her hair.

"Ulfric, my love." She laughed. "I know how to take care of myself." She would have been insulted if the man hadn't just told her he loved her. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before releasing her. Tavhairi donned a set of inconspicuous robes over her armour which effectively hid her large variety of weapons. She may have been small, but she was basically a walking armoury. She pulled her hood around her face and unlocked the door.

"Yours, always." She murmured, before leaving her lover alone in his bedroom.

Tavhairi walked quickly through the palace. She knew she was still unwelcome here by some soldiers, even if their leader was in love with her. On her way to the large doors, she decided to pay Wuunferth a visit, and stock up on some soul gems. This would also give her a perfectly valid reason to be in the palace.

"Ah, Tavhairi." The old man said as she appeared in his doorway, even though his back was to her. "Seeing the Jarl?"

"I'm actually here to see you, Wuunferth. I need some soul gems."

"Aye, it'll cost you."

"Oh, I know." Tavhairi muttered. Wuunferth's rates were a little high for her liking, but she knew how loyal he was to Ulfric so she didn't mind paying the extra. Once the trade was made, she thanked the old man and left the palace.

She was grateful for the path that was still cleared of snow on the way out of the city. She didn't think her robes would cope with the dampness, and she didn't want to have to remove them and brandish her armour. She said her friendly "hello's" to a few faces on the way out, and even left the poor homeless woman at the gate a small bag of gold, seeing as she was in a good mood. But when she walked through the huge gates, she felt a final pang in her stomach, as she was now truly leaving Ulfric behind, and she didn't know when she'd see him again.

* * *

It was quite a distance from Windhelm to Falkreath, but on the back of her trusty steed Shadowmere she never felt alone. She caressed Shadowmere's smooth neck as she rode him, knowing he'd take her where she wanted to go. He was a loyal steed, and more intelligent than any animal she'd ever known before. She followed the White River through Whiterun, past Riverwood, down to Lake Ilinalta, before reaching the Sanctuary at the west side of Falkreath, hidden unless you knew where to look. She left Shadowmere at his small pond and entered the sanctuary through the Black Door.

"Welcome home, sister." Astrid said, in her seductive voice. Tavhairi always found it a little strange how Astrid always spoke to her in this tone. "I have a contract, for you. There's a woman, in Windhelm, who has performed the Black Sacrament. You may rest first, of course. It seems you've come a long way." Astrid smiled, before winking at her and sauntering off, probably to find the werewolf. Tavhairi liked Astrid, mildly. But Ulfric was right. There was just something about Astrid she didn't seem to trust. So Tavhairi set off to find Babette – the child vampire was often interesting to converse with, and it'd give her a chance to continue her alchemy training.

After spending a few hours at the sanctuary, Tavhairi decided that Shadowmere had had the rest he deserved and it was time to go meet the contact. Since she knew almost everyone in Windhelm after spending so much time there during the war, she wondered who it would be. No contracts ever really sparked her interest, it was just her job. But she'd never had to assassinate for someone she knew before, and she wondered how they would take it when she turned up at their door as a child of the Night Mother. As she closed the Black Door behind her, Shadowmere rose up from the pond, giving Tavhairi a soft purr as she approached him. She kissed his head before climbing atop him. Soon enough, Shadowmere took off, heading east. Tavhairi had decided to go pay Brynjolf a visit, considering she was the Guildmaster and it was her duty to check in from time to time.

"Tavhairi, lass! It's good to see ya!" Brynjolf chuckled as Tavhairi entered cistern. Sapphire, who seemed to guard the entry after that business with Mercer, simply nodded her head at her, secretly a little frightened of the wood elf. Rune pulled her in for a hug, and Niruin patted her shoulder. Niruin had respected Tavhairi since he first seen her use her bow.

"Hello, Brynjolf. Hello, everyone!" Tavhairi raised her voice so those in the cistern could hear her. "It's been too long since I've been down here! What's the score, Bryn?"

"Ah, the gold is flowin' faster than ever lass!" Brynjolf replied cheerily in his thick accent. "Now we've got Karliah back with us too. She's here, actually, here to see Delvin about some improvements to the Hall, you know?" He winked.

"Have you been staying there, Bryn?" Tavhairi asked of him. She knew it was her home too, Nightingale Hall, but she rarely ever checked in. She only ever went there to meet Karliah. They'd become close friends after defeating that bastard Mercer Frey. Tavhairi fondled the hilt of Chillrend, which was at her side.

"Aye, from time to time. Karliah and I… Have grown a lot closer, if you know what I mean, lass." Brynjolf grinned. Ah, so this was why he was in such a good mood, Tavhairi thought.

"Good for you, Bryn. I'm glad you're both warm at night!" They had a laugh and caught up on general news for a while before Tavhairi excused herself. She headed over to the Flagon, and was greeted by a massive hug from Delvin.

"Alright, my girl? How's it going?" He asked. "Ah, I see." He gestured towards her getup. She'd forgotten that she hadn't donned robes over her Brotherhood armour. "I hope you're not on business down here, love!"

"No, no, Delvin. Was passing by the city and thought I'd pop in. Guildmaster duties an' that." Tavhairi laughed. "How have you been doing, old man?"

Tavhairi always enjoyed the time she spent with the Guild. She had fond memories with all the members – even Vex had warmed to her after a few heists. They actually seemed to enjoy each other's company now. Tavhairi had learned a lot from each of the members. Delvin trained her how to hide in daylight, Vex enabled her to pick any lock in the whole of Skyrim. She was thankful for the period of time she spent under the Guild's wing and she was forever in Brynjolf's debt – after all, it was Bryn who had seen the potential in her outside in Riften market. She was sad when it was time to leave, but she had things to do, people to see. She said her goodbye's around eleven, and exited the cistern into the darkness of Riften city.

It was about two in the morning by the time she got to Windhelm on Shadowmere's back. She met little resistance on her way – a giant, a couple of mammoths and a few frostbite spiders – nothing she couldn't handle. Dragons were getting few and far between now and she often missed the thrill of the battle, the fight of the thu'ums.

Astrid had told her the contact was in the palace. She assumed it would be one of the soldiers in the barracks. She entered the palace and looked around. Ulfric would be in bed. No-one would be in the hall besides the guards. She was met by no-one in the hall, and it left her feeling confused. She couldn't hunt out the contact. What was she to do, ask around the palace, "hey, did you perform the Black Sacrament? Because I'm here!" Suddenly, the steward came into view, looking solemn and abashed. He sat down at the table, with his head in his hands. Tavhairi walked over to her lovers' trusted steward, and took a seat beside him. He looked greatly upset.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

The steward didn't answer Tavhairi. He simply grabbed the heavy coin bag that was on the table, and pushed it towards her. Suddenly, it dawned on her. It was not a soldier who had called on a Dark Brotherhood assassin. It was Jorleif.

"Ulfric."

Tavhairi looked around, wondering if Ulfric had entered the room and Jorleif was addressing him. She was confused when she realised no-one was in the hall besides herself and the steward.

"I don't understand, Jorleif…" Tavhairi whispered.

"Ulfric. Ulfric is my contract."

* * *

_Will Tavhairi go through with the contract? Follow to find out!_


End file.
